The Phantom Fox
by White fox16
Summary: This is my first story and i'll do my best to make the story as good as I can and i'll try and update the story whenever possible.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first written story I hope you like it and I do not own Naruto or danny phantom. Inspired ideas from FlameFox1 and looked over by yurei king enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Why? Why does this always have to happen to me?" Those were the current thought's of one young Naruto uzumaki though he was not a fool like the civilians as most people believed he was very intelligent and knew who he really was Naruto uzumaki namikaze son of the fourth hokage Minato namikaze and konoha's red death Kushina uzumaki. How did he find out was when he had been in the hokage's office for the third time in his life and had become curious when he was waiting for his jiji to return from a meeting and had caught sight of the photo's of all the hokages of konoha as of now two were of two people he could only assume were the creators of the village and the third one being his jiji in his younger years however it was the last one that caught his attention the most.

The fourth photo was that of a man around his early twenties he was of course able to realize the man to be the fourth hokage his idol, though he was surprised by how much they looked alike. The man looked to be like an older version of himself just without the whisker birth marks. Later on he had looked around and found a personal journal of the man it was dark blue with dust covering it showing that had not been touched in a long time, and he found it within the hokages personal book shelf's that detailed about the events from being a jonin to being an anbu and all the way to the day before his death and discovered the man was to had a son that we and his wife were to name Naruto. Long story short he easily came to realize everything about who he was and who parents were.

All of that was no more than two weeks ago and he never told anyone not even to the man that he saw as a grandfather.

"We got you now DEMON!"

"We'll finish what the fourth started!"

"DIE YOU DEMON BRAT!"

These where only few of the many things that he heard from the mob that was chasing him. He ran as fast as he could before he found himself reaching a dead end and being cornered by the miserable people (if they could even be called that) that his parents died protecting.

"This is the end of the line for you demon, Lets finish him!" Was all that was said before the mob of villagers charged for Naruto who had braced himself for the brutal attack that was sure to come not knowing that a certain divine being was watching from above this being was kami. She had snow white hair that went all the way down to the small of her back green eye's, fairly tanned skin and large C-cup breasts. Now kami herself looking down at the sight before and frowned at the scene before her.

"These acts of injustice has gone for long enough I only hope you find happiness where your going little one, goodbye." Kami said before she lifted her hand that started to glow and opened a portal that would lead to a different universe and sent Naruto to another version of earth.

Japan 1960 Danny phantom universe

Near the middle of the city of Shima a man with black hair and olive colored skin with a slightly above average muscle build wearing a mechanics outfit and hat. This man's name was Kenta. Kenta a kind man who was in his mid 30's was walking back to his garage where he worked on fixing and building cars, but stop when he spotted a young boy in a nearby alleyway lying on the ground.

"Now this is strange what is a kid doing here with out his parent?" Kenta thought as he walked toward the unconscious Naruto checking to be sure that the boy was alive before he started looking around to see if their was any nearby couple or adult looking for a lost child not finding Kenta picked naruto up and started walking back to his work shop/garage.

(Time Skip 1971 Reno, Nevada)

It had been eleven years since he first arrived in this new world. Naruto now at the age of sixteen wearing black muscle shirt underneath a brown leather jacket wearing blue jeans and white sneakers, Lived in a small apartment on top of an old abandon mechanic shop that he fixed up and now owned working on peoples cars for a living. It also had been five years since he lived in America he could still remember the day he and Kenta were setting of to come and live here in this new country.

(flashback Shima, Japan 1966)

"Tou-san why are we going to America?" An eleven year old Naruto ask while his adoptive father Kenta packed up the last pair of clothes in his large black suitcase before he turned around to look toward the boy who he had found and taken care of for the last six years.

"Because Naruto I wanted you to go far in the world and in order to do that you need to learn how to deal with many different kinds of people and America is the perfect place to go since it's a bigger country with a larger population witch also means more accidents and car troubles." Kenta explained as he brought the last of their bags to the van. "Come on Naruto the boat will leave in five hours and it's a three and a half hour drive lets go."

"Coming tou-san!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the Den tōteki nai e. (The traditional house in English)

(End of flashback)

"It was all smooth sailing from there until the boat was caught in a storm that appeared out of nowhere." Naruto thought as one of the most terrifying moments of his life.

(flashback only 800 miles from San Fransisco California)

"NARUTO GRAB ON TO SOMETHING HURRY!" Kenta yelled over the shouts and cries of people who were looking for someone while holding on tightly to the railing of the ship.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TOU-SAN!" Naruto yelled back after grabbing on a part of the railing while wearing the life vest that Kenta had given him, but before Kenta could say/shout out anything a massive wave capable of taking out a medium japanese passenger liner came down upon the liner sinking the ship and killing many of the passengers and the crew.

The only one who came up from the water was Naruto, five other civilians and three crew members all of who swam to the only lifeboat that was afloat and was not being thrown around by the waves. The storm continued for two hours and the rain didn't let up only thirty minutes after the storm ended did help finally arrived and got them out of the water.

(End of flashback)

Since then on Naruto was all alone again and caused trouble pulling pranks and creating chaos to only and thankfully small scale. His reputation of trouble making earned him the moniker the yellow flash (how ironic) because of how fast he could run and how he always dodge the police and only way they knew he was the one who did these things was through the traffic or security cameras.

Reno was now the forth city/town he had lived in since the incident six years ago and soon he'd be heading to high school in an hour.

"Well I guess I should be heading out now." Naruto muttered to himself while getting off his bed and grabbing his bag and walking out of his home.

(Scene change Reno high)

"Ugh I hate having to come here." Amber said as she walked/stomped her way up the school stairs and into the building while her friends Hanna and Lisa followed right behind her. "Oh calm down amber summer is only 4 months away and will be juniors when we come back. That means only 2 more years to go." Amber stopped walking and turned around looking toward her friends.

Hanna had long black hair tied up in a braid and honey colored eyes and wore punk style clothes. She was a kind yet tough girl who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty meaning you say something about her or those she cared about that she didn't like you'd find yourself with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Yeah Amber, Hanna is right besides if we didn't show up without any explanation after a week of being gone they would send some one to go looking for us and that would be such a pain." Lisa commented. Lisa had short dirty blond hair that stopped above her shoulders green eyes wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt. She was an out going girl and a blunt individual who was rarely afraid to speak her mind.

"I know but I just can't stand it here there is almost nothing here that makes this place bearable enough to stay here. The only thing that keeps me from losing my mind because of the dullness of the town is that I have you two to talk to." Amber the future ghost rock star said not hiding her aggravation. Amber had long hazel brown hair tied in a long ponytail, fairly tan skin and emerald colored eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with orange and blue star designs going around the sleeves that went all the way to the sides of her neck and wore blue green jean pants that hugged her figure well but wasn't skin tight and light green shoes.

Before another word could be said the bell signaling that the first class was to start went off and amber let out a sigh. "Well lets go the i'd rather not spend more time here in detention for being late to class." Her friends nodded their heads in agreement and followed her lead thankfully they had the same classes starting in biology with Mrs. Carrol.

(Biology class)

The biology teacher Mrs. Carrol was a kind and caring latino woman nearing her early forties. "Good morning class now I have some news for all of however first today's announcements." She said while picking up a piece of paper that was titled as today's announcements and began reading what was listed.

"Today all of band will be meeting in the music room at 5:30. Choir practice will be moved from the 19th to the 21st and school will out next week for some renovation." Cheering went off at that news and amber and her friends were excited at the news of not having any school next week, the cheering stopped as the teacher continued. "Now there is one last thing. We have a new student joining us today." murmuring went on throughout the class room everyone started looking around trying to see if there was someone new the class that they did recognize amber and her friends were also looking around in curiosity wondering who the new student was. After a minute of looking the biology teacher started calling out a name the intrigued everyone. "Naruto Namakaze. Is there a Naruto Namakaze here? Naruto Namakaze."

After the third time she called the name the door opened everyone instantly turned there heads toward the door and were surprised to see two cops carrying in a blonde teen who was around their age the guys in the class looked on with curiosity while the girls blushed at seeing the new kid in there school even amber herself was blushing.

"Excuse us madam but are you Joana Carrol?" The tallest of the two cops asked. "Yes sir is there a problem?" The man shook his head and answered. "No madam we just brought this young man here he said that he was coming to school here and that he was new to this town so we brought him here." The teacher looked to Naruto and asked.

"Excuse me young man but are you Naruto Namakaze?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head, looking toward the men that brought him in she thanked them and told naruto to take a seat before she went to the door and thanked the cops again. The day went on as it normally went some people began trying to get to know Naruto and many of them where mostly girls then guys.

(Time skip 3 months)

A lot had changed in Reno these past few months. Why because of our favorite blonde Naruto Namakaze. You see 3 months ago Reno was a boring dull town the people their had fallen into a constant routine the cops themselves wished Reno wasn't so calm that didn't mean they wanted violence to sprout everywhere oh no far from it but Reno wasn't so dull anymore thanks to Naruto. Reno was much more exciting now because Naruto had been pulling pranks left to right and the people weren't angry that some property was vandalized more rather they had found them to be down right hilarious even the cops themselves found it to be unbelievably funny. However their was always a few people who didn't like him though their were very few of them. Some cops try to catch and arrest him so they would be known to capture a legend though none had ever succeeded reason why they never try to arrest him whenever he's in school or at home or walking around town was because their was barley any evidence because they never had security camera's around since before Naruto they didn't have any reason to be as alert as other cities/towns.

The most eager out of all the police to try and catch Naruto was was the state police captain John Kilber but no matter what Naruto always manage to give him the slip in a high speed chase and after the heat wore off everything would go back to normal. Now Naruto had become a well known rebellious teenager in all of Nevada and California.

Two other thing that changed was now Naruto had three friends that would join him on the many crazy yet funny adventures especially with summer being a single month away and second change was that now Naruto and Amber had become a couple a rebellious couple at that, making Amber the envy of all the other girls with the exception of her two friends who where happy for her. How did Naruto and Amber become a couple you may ask.

(Flash back two months ago)

Amber was walking through the school getting ready to leave when she heard a guitar being played and very well she might add. Following the sound of the guitar lead her to the doors to the music room pushing one of the doors open just enough to peek into the room she found Naruto playing a bass guitar and was singing a song too.

The law men come baring down on me but I won't give in,

try as they must I will not break or given.

Driving up the dirt roads i'm the escape master among men.

Liven on my own the struggle began.

Coming here leaving my home in Japan,

Now i'm as sharp as a katana

while liven here in Nevada.

Coming out from behind the door amber walked up and grabbed a guitar and started playing. Naruto looked back and smirked at seeing the girl that he had found to be an interesting individual and to be host he also found her to be the kind of girl he'd want to be with standing right behind him. While looking at the girl an idea came to mind and his infamous fox like grin appeared on his face, not a second longer Naruto turned to face toward her and Amber raised an eyebrow in question as to what he was doing and was caught off guard at what he said/sang next.

"Looking back now an angel stood before me

her angelistic beauty made me drop to my knees."

Naruto paused and chuckled at the blush and the expression that could be seen on amber's face and then the next thing he said really got her blushing up a storm.

"Her green eye's shined brighter than any star in the night sky

and glowed with the majestical light of the full moon.

I walked up to her looking deep into the glowing emeralds that where her eye's and said

hello there goddess of punk rock n roll come with me lets go and party all day and all night

until we can't party anymore.

Through the last part of the song Naruto walked toward Amber and kissed her capturing her in a lip lock. Amber's eyes shot wide open and could not believe this was happening to her the guy that had came to the school no more then two weeks ago and was the most desired guy in the school and had made her feel weak in the knees and actually got her to blush the way she did was kissing her right here right now. So she followed her instinct and did the only thing that came to mind. She closed her eye's, wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss wholeheartedly and was too caught up in the kiss to care if someone saw them.

(End of flashback)

After that day in the music room Naruto had asked Amber out on a date in front of everyone and the popular girls that would push Amber and her friends where shocked speechless at hearing the hottest single guy ask out the unpopular girl. Needless to say Amber enjoyed seeing the looks of jealousy and envy that were on their faces.

Now a month away before summer Naruto and his friends Jacob, Steven and Conner were enjoying their Saturday night spray painting a hand giving the finger on the water tower that over looked over the town.

"So Naruto what do you plan to do this summer?" Connor asked nearly finishing the middle finger. Naruto who had finished writing 'SUCK IT!' in big bold letters looked to Conner and told him of his idea to take amber with him on his road trip to Las Vegas and how he was going to make a fake ID for Amber so she could come and see his gamboling skills in action while also explaining that, that's another way he made money other than fixing cars and how he never lost while getting the oddest feeling that some older blonde woman was cursing him for his insane amount of luck but shook it off as nothing.

"Dude that is awesome. How do you have such good luck?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders not able to understand it himself while the others where talking about what they plan to do for their own summer off.

**This is the end of the first chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Naruto or danny phantom or anything other than the story plot.**

_I'm the one that could out run the law and not get caught however even I can't out run death _

_~ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_.

**(Reno, 1973 September 1st)**

It was 7:50pm and a 17 soon to be 18 year Naruto Namikaze was walking to Amber's apartment since the car he was fixing up **(Naruto is a really good mechanic and the car he was putting together looks like** **a TOYOTA 86)** was not yet completed. It was nearing then end of his senior year and he was happy soon he'd have more time to work at his shop and be with amber.

However fate had different plans. As Naruto made it to the end of the side walk and turn around the corner he heard a gun shot and then felt a sudden searing pain in his chest. Looking straight ahead stood a man who had been trying to buy off his shop just to take the blue prints to some new model cars and bikes that he had come up with standing right in front of with a Beretta 92 that was equip with a suppressor in hand and two thugs behind him.

This is the last anyone will see you again. The man stated before he aimed fired at Naruto again this time aiming for the heart and fired another bullet Naruto stood still feeling strangely lighter and weightless wondering what his answer came in the form of a sound as something fell to the ground Naruto turned to look behind him and found that it was his body that had fallen and collapsed on the ground. Naruto was in shock he was looking down at his own body that lay on the ground before the men picked his body up throwing it into the truck of the car they had must have came in and drove off after they had gotten rid of the evidence. As they drove off, Naruto came out of his shock and heard the sound of a horse's neigh and then the sound of hooves galloping down the street.

Looking back behind him Naruto froze in fear as he saw an ominous being riding on a large black grey horse with a white main and glowing green eyes. The rider wore a combination of ancient chinese and japanese armor wielding a scythe and carrying a pouch. Their was only one thing that came to Naruto as he saw the being and recognized him as Yama from the chinese and japanese folk lore that everyone from chinese and japanese decent was told to as a child there was only thing Naruto could think of to do and that was to run like a bat out of hell! Naruto ran as fast as he could but he felt as if everything was going in slow motion, it was not long after that he finally turned his head and looked behind him to see the spirit grab him and carried him through a portal disappearing a flash of an eerie green light.

**With Amber some time later**

_"Naruto what is taking you so long?"_ Ember thought. Naruto had promised her that for the next two weeks of no school (because the staff had found the whole building covered in graffiti) that he was going to spend all his time with her. She looked at the clock hang above her door again waiting for Naruto to come and get her to take her to the movies. _"Maybe... maybe he's just running late. Yeah that's it he must have just lost track of time and is on his way here now." _She thought not wanting to think otherwise.

**Two weeks later  
**

It was early morning at Reno High. Naruto's friends Jacob, Steven and Conner where hanging around the school basket ball court enjoying the morning before class was to start however that ended quickly for them especially for Conner when he was forcefully turned from behind by none other then Naruto's girlfriend Amber (Who was nicknamed Ember because of her temper). Who looked murderously at the three of them and scaring the hell out of them.

"Where is he? Where is the BASTARD!?" Amber shouted angrily while a little water was beginning to building up in her eye's. Conner being the closest one was getting hit the most by the angry glare that his friend's girlfriend was sporting.

"Lo-look Ember we don't know where Naruto is we had assumed he was with you." Conner said while trying to avoid pissing Ember off even more then she already was. But sadly that was unavoidable because not knowing where Naruto was just seemed to piss her off more before she growled in aggravation and delivered a swift kick in between Conner's legs making him sing in a high C while he slowly fell to the ground and getting into the fetal position, while Jacob and Steven who had witness the assault could only wince at the scene and promptly making them cover their own valuable and precious area's while Conner finally began to find the strength to speak however the pain caused him to start talking in a high pitch squeaky voice. "Help me." He asked only for his plea for help to go unnoticed.

Their was one thought that was going on in their minds however as they watch Ember stormed off. _"Naruto is in for a world of pain the next time he see's Ember again."_

**(scene of events in the living realm December 9th)**

"This Martha Morse here with breaking news a body was found near the Truckee river after two days ago when a young woman named Amber McClain died in a house fire. Resources say the body that was found belong to local mechanic Naruto Namikaze and has yet be confirmed." A thirty five year old woman with red hair brown eyes wearing tan brown jacket and dress skirt stated on the news.

**(Ghost zone (three days before the episode fanning the flames) with Naruto)**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he had finished rebuilding his car **(the TOYOTA 86 only now it was a ghost****ly vehicle.)** and now with his car finally rebuilt his thought's began drifting off to seeing Ember again. He had been longing to see Ember again ever since he had escaped purgatory.

Purgatory. The mere thought of that prison sent shivers down his spine and brought up the memories of the time he spent there.

**(Flashback)**

It had been three weeks since he had first arrived in purgatory the landscape of the place was a rocky desert type of area with large thick dead looking vines and branches that looked to have come out of the ground and form archways and twists in the air. The sky looked like a stormy night with no wind or rain and was getting increasingly cold as time went by and when day came it was hotter than hell itself. It was so incredibly hot that the Dallol Depression in Ethiopia and Death Valley in California combined would have felt like you where in Alaska compared to the heat that radiated in this hellhole.

The insane weather was the least of his worries though when he had came across a native creature from purgatory. The thing had the tail of a snake for the lower half of it's body while the half had a humanoid upper body with large muscle arms and the head of a long horn texas bull with demonic red eye's and the teeth of a man eating tiger and as if that wasn't enough the thing was also as big as a three story hotel and it wasn't long before the massive creature spotted him to and attacked firing a blast from it's hand.

The first thing that came to mind to Naruto was to DODGE! Naruto quickly jumped to his right putting his arms into a cross and shut his eye's waiting for his body to hit the ground however he soon opened his eye's after 10 seconds of waiting to hit the ground only to find himself flying in the direction that he had jumped to. Naruto became so shocked to find himself flying he didn't notice the bull/snake humanoid hybrid appearing behind him getting ready to slam him into the ground until it was to late.

after colliding with the ground Naruto turned himself over and saw the bull coming straight toward with another fist cocked back to punch him again. Naruto not knowing what to do raised both his hands in a foolish attempt to try and catch a fist the size of a car. But soon felt energy building up in his arms until it was released in a large green orb that was equal to the size of a pickup truck before it shot of towards the bull and hitting it in the face sending it flying back into a pillar of rocks.

Naruto looked at his hands in disbelieve when an idea came to his mind. Naruto got up with a new determination and looked toward the bull that was coming up from the pile of rubble. Naruto took the chance to concentrate and send energy into his hand, it wasn't long til another sphere of energy began to form however unlike the last one this one was orange with faint trace of golden light in the form of a fox and an electric base guitar wrapped around in chains. The sphere grew in size and kept expanding until it was twice the size of the bull. Naruto opening his eyes saw what he had created and was mesmerized but had little time to pat himself on the back for conjuring up such an incredible technique before the thing was finally out of the rubble, not wanting to waste any time Naruto launched the sphere of energy.

However instead of blasting thee thing away the sphere engulfed the beast and started to shrink in size crushing the creature within it only until it was the size of a boulder did the beast cry out in agony and pain before it and the sphere exploded and dissolved.

**(End of Flashback)**

That was the day when he discovered that he had powers and began to train and learn the many different levels of strength there was for the creatures and beings that inhabit purgatory ranged from D-rank to S-rank and he learned that the beast he had first ran into was a low C-rank he did not want to face anything around an S-rank if he could help it. After a decade he had become the strongest C-rank being and could face off a B-rank being if he gave it his all and came up with a good enough strategy an A-rank however he would only last a few minutes but an S-rank being would turn him into a chew toy.

Then two years after he became the strongest of the C-rank beings he somehow manage to break out of purgatory when testing a new power he had come up with and woke up in a dimension called the ghost zone and found out that Ember was here too. How he found out that his girlfriend was here and where he was, was because of his new friend Johnny 13.

Naruto after he manage to miraculously escape purgatory, had found himself laying on a floating dirt road which lead to him he meeting Johnny. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

On the stretch of road below him stood two teenagers. The first one he took notice of was a young woman with eyes as red as fire and her bright green hair was fashioned in a style the blonde didn't recognize. Her clothes consisted of a bright red leather jacket over a sleeveless black top that was cut at just above her naval with a black miniskirt showing off her mile-long legs she kept wrapped in fishnet stockings and knee-high black boots. Currently she was focusing her heated gaze on the ghost standing across from her as she tore him a new one with her voice.

The male member of the duo had greasy blonde hair brushing the shoulders of the black trench coat he was wearing over a plain white shirt. His hands were clad in black fingerless gloves and a pair of black cargo pants with combat boots covered his lower body. An emerald green skull hung around his neck on a piece of black cord and he appeared to be the one attempting to placate his angry partner. Not far behind them was a motorbike Naruto speculated belonged to the couple.

Naruto watched as the couple fought for a while longer until the girl threw her hands in the air and stormed off. Deciding he might as well introduce himself, the blonde ghost hopped off the edge of his perch and used his powers to glide down and land in a crouch.

"Troubles in paradise?" he asked, getting the attention of the biker.

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto also recalled that meeting starting out as a fight when Johnny thought he was an enemy before Naruto manage to prove he had no ill will and only wanted to chat.

Naruto snapped out of his musings when he saw Johnny jumping in through the window that he had left open.

"Is it business or social call today Johnny?" Naruto asked while wiping off the oil stains on his hands.

Johnny took up a seat on the couch that resided next to the window before looking back toward Naruto. "Well I came here to tell you that Ember has left for amity park today heard their was some non-natural made portal somewhere north from here. She left about three hours ago from what Kitty told me. You plan on going and seeing her anytime soon?"

Naruto thought about this for a moment recalling the times when Johnny told him how he would over hear Kitty and Ember go on and talk about things from there past lives. Which surprised him since he never thought that Ember would do a lot of girl talk. He remembered when Johnny told him how Ember would talk about his and her relationship all the way up to the point to where he had as Ember believes 'ran out on her'. That hurt him when he heard that, and he felt sorry for Conner, Jacob and Steven mostly for Conner when Johnny told him what Ember did in her fit of rage.

Naruto sighed he was going to have to see her now and fix their relationship. "Johnny can you lead me to the portal?" Johnny got up and started headed to his bike but stop in mid step and went digging into his coat pocket and tossed a CD to him. "I got that CD you asked me about." Naruto nodded and started his car while putting in the disk.

When the first track begin to play he couldn't help but chuckle. "Highway to Hell," he muttered, throwing the car into gear and pressing down on the accelerator. "Couldn't pick a better song."

**(Amity park beginning of fanning the flames)**

On a building nearby Casper High Naruto sat by the edge waiting for his beautiful yet dangerous girlfriend knowing that if she wanted to draw in a crowd the best place to do that would be at a High where most teens would be during the day.

Naruto didn't have to wait long either til the sound of drums reached his ears. Looking down he could see a teal blue truck pulling a mobile stage with two large stereos amplifying the sounds of constant rhythm like beat, and in seconds after the truck stopped in front of the high school and soon enough Ember appeared. As he looked at her he began to wonder if Ember had either developed a bit since he last saw her or he had not seen her in a long time that he forgot how sexy she was or maybe it was a bit of both.

There was a few changes about her that he had noticed as he stared at her one being the fact that her hips where a bit wider and her bust that where once a mid C now looked to borderline a mid D-cup that was held in by a black one-shouldered tank-top that exposed her midriff and she now had flaming, teal hair put into a ponytail that seemed to be shorter then how her hair looked back before he died. She also wore a black choker around her neck and a long glove that covered most of her right arm and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wore a pair of form hugging leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

While he looked at her he barely noticed the next ghost that appeared playing on the drums behind her and two more appeared a few seconds later playing electric base guitars. Next thing he knew the whole populace of teens in the entire high school came pouring out onto the street. Naruto then decided that before he would confront his girlfriend and reveal himself he was first going to sit back and watch the show and see what Ember's plan was.

**(Time skip)**

"Tucker sing!" Danny cried out as he tossed the mic to his tech loving friend hoping that his horrible singing would break Embers spell. "What? But you said I stink."

"Oh uh...noway you rock. You rock out loud." Danny lied with fake enthusiasm. "You got that right." Tucker said as he ran on stage however before he could start singing the mic was blasted out of his hand. All eyes turned to where the beam had came from and saw a guy with golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes wearing ripped blue jeans and a red t-shirt. The looked to be the same age as Ember possibly a bit older and judging by how pale he was he was a ghost too.

While Danny and his friends looked at the teen in wonder Ember glared murderously at him while gritting her teeth in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked/demanded.

Naruto just looked toward Ember not showing any fear by the look she was giving him. "We need to talk Ember." Naruto said hoping to fix their relationship and get back to be the rebellious couple that they once were. "You want to talk fine how about when hell freezes over!"

Naruto was about to reply to Embers response but stopped to see Danny and his friends looking perplex at the two.

_"Its probably best if Ember and I go somewhere more private to talk." _Naruto thought to himself before he walked up to Ember who by the way looked ready to swing her guitar down on to his head and grabbed her arm and teleported them to the nearest portal to the ghost zone leaving behind three shocked teens and a large group of dazed people. when they got over their shock their was one thing on their minds.

_"What just happened?"_

**That's a wrap hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you Yurei King for your help in editing and inspiring idea's that helped in the making of this chapter.**


End file.
